pendragonrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
492
Spring arrived with welcome company as Earl Roderick arrived at Terrabil with two young knights of his household, Sirs Glast and Gariens, where the company was still stationed. Having been summoned to the wedding of two of the Lady Ygraine's daughters, he stopped to round up his retinue with those knights still at Terrabil. He also brought word of a son being born to him and Lady Ellen, the young heir to Salisbury was named Robert, but also word of increased and more organized raids in Salisbury. Sirs William, Hilfbert, Reginald, Rhowain and Lavender joined their lord in riding to Tintagel after being thoroughly lectured not to make a scene this time. Tintagel proved to be bustling with life and the knights met their new friend Sir Alain de Carlion once again at court, where Sir Rhowain learned of a rumor that the late prince Madoc has a son in the Forest Sauvage. Many great lords were present, such as Duke Ulfius, Sir Brastias, King Nanteleod of Escavalon, and Claudas de Apres, also known as Blacksnake, the bastard brother of the Centurion King. All did not go well however, as the two young knights that Earl Roderick had brought with him disappeared. After searching the town, joined by Sir Alain, the knights finally found the culprits and discovered a plot to assassinate a noble at the wedding, though Sir Hilfbert once again was brought to death's door! Though they were successful in foiling the plot, the target remained a mystery. The wedding was the stuff of fairy tales, as the ladies Margawse and Elaine were married to kings Lot of Lothian and Nentres of Garloth. All present could also see Queen Ygraine heavily pregnant, and Uther filled with life once again after the death of Prince Madoc two years ago. On a fateful patrol Sirs Hilfbert, Rhowain, and Reginald ran into an escaped Saxon slave Bera fighting a group of her former Saxon masters. The brave knights joined forces with her in tracking down the warcamp from where she had escaped with her husband who had been caught again, but decided to go for reinforcements from Terrabil first. On the way to the castle the party ran into Merlin, who employed their help on a mission of utmost importance. This turned out to be a fateful decision, as the sorcerer led them through magical trails through the forests of Cornwall. Under the archdruid's orders the party attempted to protect him from his pursuers, who turned out to be Sir Brastias and a number of other notable knights from King Uther's court. Having thus delayed the progress of the king's men was sure to carry severe consequences. Despite this, the party decided to put an end to the immediate threat of the Saxons in the vicinity. Their dreadful luck did not turn however even with the help of Sir Lavender's timely arrival, as upon their assault on the camp Sir Rhowain met his death from a brutal Saxon greatspear's thrust. His squire Tyrone risked life and limb to bravely wrest his master's corpse from the camp even as the knights were forced into a retreat. The Salisbury contingent from Terrabil returned to Sarum with spirits down, but the year was far from over. Earl Roderick had grown weary of the organized banditry in Salisbury, and tasked Sirs Reginald, Lavender, Hilfbert, Rhowain and the new arrival Bera to go to Malahaut to hire the dreaded Blackshield mercenaries from Duke Claudas de Apres. This mission began as well as everything else this year, as on the way the party decided to partake in a hunt. Sir Hilfbert and Bera were fine hunters and they soon found themselves on the tracks of a great lion. So excited they were, that they missed the second pair of prints on the ground, and as the party made their charge they ran into not only a lion, but a fearsome two-headed giant. The ensuing battle was fierce and Sir Reginald and Bera fell unconscious from their wounds before the two beasts were brought down. The survivors made their way to Grately Manor where the hospitable Sir Dawyn hosted them while Bera and Sir Reginald were taken to Sarum. There they were joined by their old friend Sir William, and the party continued on to successfully hire the Blackshields. On the way back, they were ambushed in Cholderton woods and driven deep into the forest, where they were soon lost. The Witch made an appearance and the knights had to buy their way out of her enchantment with the remains of Red Helm. In Sarum however, they were met with yet another disaster. They warriors who were with Merlin earlier in the year were handed summons to defend themselves from a treason charge leveled against them by Sir Brastias for their part in Merlin's escape. The archdruid had kidnapped the king's infant son, and the king's bodyguard was calling for the knights' heads. Bera, though not having engaged the knights, was accused of witchcraft and being a Saxon. The penalty for these charges was also execution. The accused arrived in Tintagel to defend themselves, but from the beginning everything went against them. The king's council was all against them, most of all the Queen. A brief glimpse of light was provided by Sir Elad and Bishop Roger who Earl Roderick had dispatched to assist the knights in their defense. With their assistance and the unexpected support of Father Dewi the Waterman, the knights were able to shift the blame entirely on Merlin, who was decreed an exile and enemy of the crown. Their condemnation of Merlin did not go unnoticed by many. The year was not over yet, as the Blackshields had finally arrived in Sarum and were ready to join the Salisbury knights in driving back the forces of the bandit leader known as Silver Centurion. Despite having a niggling suspicion that the Blackshields had an ulterior motive, the knights could not have expected the depths of their schemes. Once battle was joined with the Silver Centurion, the Blackshields betrayed the Salisbury forces and despite the heroic efforts of the brave knights, the battle was lost. Sir Rholyn himself was brought low in the battle, his body not recovered. Prince Madoc's grave was desecrated, lending credence to the wild rumors that the Silver Centurion was the spectre of Praetor Syagrius, out for revenge. The year ended with even more dreadful news from the north, as the Saxons seem to be celebrating something and more and more warriors making their way to Nohaut. Category:Years